Frostborough
Frostborough is the capital of Freezeland, and the largest continental city. It is located near the midpoint of Freezeland's west coast, with the Weddell sea on one side and the Atlantic ocean on the other, at the mouth of the River Jadis and at the centre of the Frostborough valley. Founded as a High Penguin settlement, the city has been Freezeland's primary city for most of the country's history since early times. Today, it has one of the fastest growing populations of any capital city. Frostborough and contemporary cultural centre for the culture of Freezeland as well as a modern centre of education, the arts, economy and industry. Frostborough is governed by a 24-member city council consisting of 23 councillors each representing one ward and the mayor, currently Iscapus O'Real, elected in a citywide vote. As a single tier municipality, Frostborough has responsibility for all municipal services, including fire, ambulance, police, parks, roads, sidewalks, public transit, drinking water, stormwater, sanitary sewage and rubbish. Background The originial High Penguin settlement was on the River Poddle, a tributary of the Jadis, to the East of Frostborough, in the area known as Ice Quay. The Frist burrh was a lake used by the High Penguins to moor their ships and was connected to the Jadis by the Poddle. The Frist burrh and Poddle were covered during the early 700s, and as the city expanded they were largely forgotten about. The Frist Burrh was situated behind where Castle Fullmoon is now located, and was dammed up around the time of the Khanzem. Frorstborough (or as called at the time, "Shepard's Point") was ruled by the High Penguins for most of the time between 841 and 999, when it was sacked by James Cashel, a Cult of Melkor member. Although Shepard's Point still had a High Penguin Chief after the Battle of Poddle in 1014, High Penguin influence waned under a growing lower penguin population until the taking of Teeth in 1014, which marked a unified Confederacy, which now took up the Entire Continent. In Antarctica under the times of The Plummett, The City of Cashel (As it had been renamed) became the key centre of military and judicial power for High Penguins, with much of the power centering on until Melkor was defeated. From 1416 to 1418, High Penguin control over Freezeland was limited to a section of territory, known as the Midland, which included Cashel at its northern end, and Pepperinge Eye (Carrenmoore) at its southern extremity. After Melkor was defeated, all lands were took back by 1425, and Cashel was once again renamed, Eglintonville, and stayed that way until the 1800's, when it was named Frostborough. Eglintonville was a medium sized town, a port and fishery which welcomed travellers down the Jadis. Eglintonville was known as "The Golden Gates". During the Khanzem, Frostborough was the new capital for the Good Guys. It was well fortified, in a good strategic location, and had much historical importance. The Grand Post Office was used as the capital building, but sadly was burnt to the ground in 1906 by a surprise attack. Through the ages of Snowme, Frostborough grew rapidly. By Olde Antarctica, it was the second largest city in all of Antarctica. And in Colonial Antarctica, it was almost as large as the capital. In 1997, when Freezeland declared independance, the King asked Triskelle to choose a capital. He, obviously, chose Frostborough. His originial decision was going to be Ard Mhaca City, but he changed his mind at the last minute due to popular demand. In a 2005 survey, Frostborough scored 2 on the "best cities to live in", with number one being Club Penguin. Stuck In The Past? Frostborough is often concieved as "Stuck In The Past", along with the rest of Freezeland. It's streets are cobblestone, about one in ten penguins own a car, and even less use them. Most signs with photographs on them are in black and white, telephones still use the operator system, hairstyles and clothes are similiar to those of the 1940s-late 50s. Crime is low, and services and wares are cheap. Positions defunct in the USA are still common here, such as milkpenguins, chimneysweeps, and doctors still make house calls. Freezeland is advancing, though, with new luxuries coming out more often (like the Frostborough Theatre's new sign 'Movies in Colour; Air Conditioning, and car park!'). Map Downtown Sectors Frostborough's downtown is very large, so it is divided into different sectors. North Government Sector The North Government Sector is home to National Buildings. It is home to Castle Fullmoon, Triskelle's Castle, the Council of Five building, and the Parliament Building. South Government Sector The South Government Sector is home to Municipal Buildings, Industry and Ministry buildings, Glace Pond, a provincial park, and the National Museum. Harbour Sector The Harbour Sector houses two restaurants, the Laoghire International Ship Assembly HQ, the Frysvic HQ, ferry services, a mall, and a Fish Market. It also has many docks and ships coming in and out of the City. Atlantic Sector The Atlantic Sector is home to fine restaurants, the Royal Jadis Hotel, a bank, the prestegious University of Frostborough, a souvenier shop and The Sandbanks National Park, where the Weddell Sea and the Atlantic meet. Promenade Sector The Promenade Sector houses studios, the army base,a printing press, and the aquarium. Market Centre The Market Sector is the centre of the town, and home to many shops, including the world famous Portobello Road, a large farmers market and flea market. Nassau Sector Nassau sector is on the outskirts of the city, and houses many nessecities such as schools and hospitals. There is also the main airport, Frostborough International Airport near the outskirts. Neighbourhoods Finwe's Green - An Upper Class Neighbourhood located across from Lilac Lane Park, on Jadis Street. Houses are opulent and Victorian-styled, most looking over the park. The most expensive neighbourhood. Pointspass - A Middle Class neighbourhood, located on and around Nassau Street. It stretches to the city limits, making it one of the largest Neighbourhoods. Bessbrook - Upper Midle class community, down Crown street and stretches almost to Motorway 1. Mullaghbrack - Poorest area of town. Located down Monger Street from the Harbour Sector and runs southwest, towards Bessbrook and near Portobello Road. Villages Outside of City Limits Though being Freezeland's largest city, shortly outside of Frostborough are small, quaint, villages. Most penguins in these villages work in Frostborough, and many Penguins from Frostborough own cottages here. Many tourists stay in cosy bed-and-breakfasts in the villages when visiting the area. Garden Hill - Quiet neighbourhood located on the banks of the Jadis. Home to the third lock on the Jadis lock system. Silverbridge - Located on the other side of the Jadis, south of Garden Hill. Scotch Street -Home to about 30 Penguins, and houses Northern Midland's largest Cream Soda brewery. Maytown - Home to the Midland Zoo. Ballymote - Small Village located near the county line. Mayor McFlapp owns a summer cottage here. Famous Landmarks Famous Landmarks include Castle Fullmoon, home to King Triskelle, the Parliament House, Portobello Road (a large market), The Sandbanks, The Royal Frostborough Theatre, and the Royal Jadis Hotel. Inhabitants There are around A million inhabbitants, on many servers. Inhabbitants of Frostborough are Called "Boroughers", or a more impolite term, "Frosties". Villains *Mabel *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Criminals *Pickpocketers *Party-poopers *Lobelia Sackville *Mean Penguins See also * Freezeland Category:Rooms Category:cities Category:Capitals